


Kisses on the Beach

by GrumpierThanYou



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpierThanYou/pseuds/GrumpierThanYou
Summary: Zeke confesses his feelings to Gene, and they begin to date.I'm not great at writing fanfiction, im better at originals so please.be gentle
Relationships: Gene Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Kudos: 8





	Kisses on the Beach

Zeke shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking at the rocks. He couldn't hide how nervous he was, would the boy before him ever answer?   
"I um, uh well all I can say is...OhmygodIlikeyoutoo!" Gene sputtered, a smile slowly forming on his lips, bouncing on his heels a bit. "I really thought I was the only one with these cooky lovey dovey feelings!"   
Zeke chewed his lip nervously, "So, uh, can I uh, give ya a kiss?" He cupped the other boy's cheek in his hand, leaning forwards until their heads touched, lips inches from each other. Gene nodded, kissing Zeke. He wrapped his arms around Zeke's shoulders, deepening the kiss.   
"So, umm I think Zeke and I are going out or something." Gene was telling his sisters at lunch, between bites of fish stick.  
"WHAT!" Louise shouted, spitting out her milk, "you and Zeke? I thought he'd end up with Jimmy Jr. Son of a bitch! Good for you Gene!"  
"Ughhhh does this mean Zeke's gonna be at our house all the time?" Tina moaned, wiping milk from her glasses, "Of all the people in school you pick Zeke?"  
"Hey Gene." Zeke and Jimmy jr. Stood with their lunch trays, "can we sit here?"  
"Ummm, yes! No! Yes! Please sit next to me Zeke!"  
Zeke chuckled, and sat down next to the fifteen year old. "So i was thinking we go on a date tonight, go to Jaju's family's restaurant?"   
"Dad would disown me! Kick me out on streets! Call me a... Betrayer! Lets go to my family's restaurant! We make good shrimp! If shrimp were burgers." He chuckled at his own joke.


End file.
